A Target
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid becomes suddenly poisoned while working a case. The doctor suspects foul play, because Reid was getting too close to the truth. Hotch is more than a little enraged and Reid quickly becomes a target for one of their most dangerous UnSubs ever
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped into my head...and I just can't ignore my ideas-you know that. But no more new stories after this one! At least not for a while!**

They were getting close to solving the case. Reid just knew it. An idea sparked in him about this UnSub, an idea that wouldn't go away. He couldn't wait to tell the others, they were just so close to cracking the entire thing and he planned too as soon as they arrived at the police department.

He walked out of the nearest starbucks where Morgan stood waiting and smiling.

"You and your coffee," he said with a shake of his head.

"So I have an addiction, sue me," said Reid as he cracked a grin.

"This case," sighed Emily. "I can't get over how gruesome it is. Especially sine it involves children."

"There are some really twisted and evil sickos out there," Morgan muttered in agreement and Reid nodded as he took a sip. They continued to walk towards the police deparment of that town as Reid continued to sip until he felt his stomach tighten into some kind of cramp. He stopped and placed his hand over it.

"You okay man?" Morgan asked. Reid didn't answer as he used a nearby bench to balance himself. He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.

"Reid?" Emily turned and glanced at him and saw how pale Reid's face turned.

"Having trouble standing," Reid gasped. He was also having difficulty breathing.

"Okay, just relaxe," Morgan soothed as he guided Reid to the bench. "Let's just sit down and collect ourselfs." He tried to hide the obvious worry in him.

Reid groaned inwardly as the cramp worsened.

"You look really flushed," Emily said and placed her hand on Reid's forehead. "You have a fever all right." Her voice was grim.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Morgan suggested. Reid, for once, didn't protest. He started to stand but has he did so he collapsed onto the ground.

"Reid!" Emily cried as they rushed towards him.

As Morgan rolled Reid over he saw his arms twitching slightly.

"Prentiss call 911!" She nodded, her eyes wide with fear. He felt for a pulse and breathed when he found one.

They watched as the paramedics rushed him into the of them were shaking.

This was all happening so quickly.

A few minutes later the rest of the team ran into the room.

"What's wrong with Spence?" JJ demanded with fear in her eyes.

Morgan shook his head.

"I I don't know...He just collapsed on us. One minute he was fine and the next..." He shuddered in memory.

Rossi started pacing. He had always hated waiting in the hospitals. The doctor slowly appeared into the room.

"Are you all here for Dr. Reid?"

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"It looks like Dr. Reid has been poisoned," said the doctor softly.

"What?" JJ gasped. The doctor shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you working on a case right now?"

"Yes," said Morgan. "The one with the missing children."

The doctor nodded. A town this small he knew the case very well.

"Have you had any breakthroughs recently?"

"Reid just called us," Emily remembered. "Said he has discovered something about the UnSub...something that he didn't think about before and wanted to tell us when we got to the police department.

The doctor nodded.

"I wonder if this...killer decided that Dr. Reid was getting too close to the answer and wanted him out of the picture."

Hotch stared at him, fury in his eyes.

"Are you suggesting that someone purposely tried to kill a member of my team for getting too close to the truth?"

"I don't have any proof," the doctor said quickly. "But that is my best theory at the moment."

"How is he?" JJ suddenly asked. "I mean...you didn't say he's dead or anything."

"Oh no," said the doctor quickly. "He's very much alive and very alert. Weak, but alert. We'll keep himself overnight at least."

Hotch nodded.

"While he does we'll have security guards in front of the door," he decided and the doctor nodded in agreement.

"Can we see him?"Rossi asked and again the doctor nodded and as he led their way Hotch's fists clentched tightly.

The UnSub just made a huge mistake and tried to go after a member of his team.

Hotch was determined to make the UnSub pay for this...no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I know this idea is really different but can't get out of my head!**

The others walked in the room. Reid looked rather weak and pale laying there, with wires connected to him. Reid opened his eyes. JJ went over to hug him tightly.

"How are you feeling, Spence?" She asked softly.

"Fine...a little groggy...confused...what happened?"

"The doctor said you were poisoned," said Hotch grimly.

"Poisoned?" Reid started to sit up a bit. "H...how?"

"I think it was in your coffee," said Morgan. "You got sick right after you started drinking it."

"My coffee? That means that the person who handed it to me must have poisoned me...the person working at Starbucks."

They glanced at each other.

"Do you remember seeing a name tag, Reid?" Rossi asked and Reid shook his head.

"No name tag."

"All right, what did this person look like?"

In times like this Reid's brain was very helpful.

"He...I didn't really pay attention but he had brown hair and a a red shirt on...and wore glasses."

JJ quickly jotted down the description.

"Do you think it's our UnSub?" Emily asked and Morgan shook his head.

"Probably an assistent doing his dirty work." He sounded as disgusted as Hotch felt.

"We'll find whoever did this to you, I promise," Hotch said. "I'll see to it personally that we do."

"It's okay-"Reid started to say but Hotch brushed him off. "No it's NOT okay, Reid. Someone attacked a member of my team. I'm responsible for you. For all of you. Someone goes after one of you it's up to me to catch him."

"He's right" Rossi agreed. "It becomes personal once someone starts targeting us."

Reid nodded, still not liking the idea of what was happening.

"We'll have guards placed in front of your room," Hotch added. "When we leave."

Guards? Reid didn't like the sound of that.

"Is that necessary?"

"It is," Emily said sadly and she squeezed his shoulder.

He nodded. He hated being babysat like this. Like he was a little kid.

"We should go to the Starbucks now," Hotch said. "And try and see if the man is still there. Doubtful, but so far it's our best lead.

"We'll be back," Morgan promised and Reid nodded as he watched the others leave.

"I'm going to stay here with Reid," JJ decided at the last minute. He looked so alone, so scared. Hotch nodded.

"Good idea." He gave one last worried glance at Reid before leaving.

* * *

No one recoginzed the description that they gave at the coffee shop. Defeated they walked out of the building.

"What's our next move?" Rossi asked. Hotch opened his mouth when his phone rang.

"Agent Hotch speaking."

"You went looking for me, I see."

Hotch paused and the others looked at him in shock.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"How's Dr. Reid doing?"

Hotch's grip on his phone tightened.

"You should make sure he's constantly guarded," the voice warned him. "I've officially made him my target...which isn't something anyone would want."

"Why?" Hotch managed to ask.

"Because he's getting too close to the truth. You should hurry back to the hospital again, Mr. Hotch. You wouldn't want to miss the big surprise I have for your little employee."

Hotch hung up the phone.

"We have to get to the hospital now!" He shouted, worry increasing in his voice.

They all ran back to Reid's room. The room was crowded as they pushed in and saw Reid laying there, unconsciious with a mask over his face.

JJ was crying in the corner.

"JJ!" Emily caught her attention and JJ rushed to them as the doctor forced them to leave.

"What's happening to Reid?" Cried Morgan in fear.

"He's been poisoned again," sobbed JJ. THey think someone got to his food that he had when you left. He started to vomit and convulse and then...he went into a coma..."

"He's in a coma?" Rossi asked, clearly horrified. Hotch couldn't stop staring at Reid with his palce face.

"They...they say it's probably Arsenic," whispered JJ. "That somehow Arsenic got in his food or drink."

All of them felt sick.

"Is it perminant?" Hotch asked. "The coma?"

"I don't know," whispered JJ.

The phone rang again. Hotch didn't bother to say hellow when he answered it.

"You sonofabitch-"

"I take it you found out about my srurprise."

"I'm going to find you," hissed Hotch.

"Promises, promises. I suggest if and when wakes up that you make sure he stays off of this case for good or else I won't be so gentle next time."

"You call this gentle?"

"Trust me, Agent Hotchner, I've done a LOT worse than giving someone a little Arsenic poison."

"You've poisoned him twice!"

"Again I've done a lot worse. Keep him off the team, Agent Hotchner or you'lll be going to Dr. Reid's funeral. That my friend, is a promise."

"I'm not going to stop until you are caught. I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you did," growled Hotch. "I won't rest unitl you are behind bars or dead."

"Very touching," the voice laughed. "But take this warning seroiusly, Agent Hotchner. This will be your last."

Fure filled Hotch as he heard the dial tone. He stared at Reid who's face was covered with a mask and was surrounded by people.

He knew that the UnSub knew he wasn't going to give up.

This was almost a game to the UnSub, and one Hotch was going to win. He had too, for Reid.


End file.
